High School Blues
High School Blues is a book series/hypothetical tv show by KvngDragon. The series tells the story of a group of teen named "The Kool Kids Klub." The teens have to deal with the pressures of high school and life in general after their drawn together by a connected past. The series involves themes such as jealousy, homosexuality, gender identity, bullying, rape, death, and inequality. The series began in TBA with the first book titled Collapsed. Overview The series is broken into five arcs detailing one semester of each grade year starting with the second semester of tenth grade. Each arc explains the lives of six years teens (growing as time goes on) and how they learn to deal with high school. One of the ways they communicate is through the use of a group iMessage, which explains the use of emojis on the front cover. Characters High School Blues features an extensive cast of characters, all with varying significance. The series mainly focuses on six individuals throughout the span of series. They garner the most development and screentime from the writers and even have a few books from each arc primarily focusing on their story. ---- A radiating ball of positivity, Abby Manello is a kind soul at heart who strives to do her best and constantly supports her friends. However, deep down, Abby is pressured with personal insecurities, mainly related to body image, and family issues as well. Not to mention, her once glorious group of friends are cracking at the seems, beginning to not trust each other due to outside forces and creating drama. Ideally, Abby is trying to find her safe haven, a place she can retreat to with her boyfriend and live the best life she wants to live. However, with her current situations, that dream will take a lot of heartaches and effort to get through. Hopefully, the sweetheart can handle it. ---- Elicia Goodwin, the head bitch in charge. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris eu diam consectetur, tempor ante et, pulvinar massa. Phasellus et massa scelerisque, varius ipsum sit amet, feugiat dolor. Etiam et urna a nibh facilisis luctus. Nunc blandit, est eget scelerisque tempor, turpis urna porta justo, nec posuere nisl mi auctor lacus. Pellentesque eget elit vel justo fermentum posuere. Cras at justo quis enim egestas gravida id quis dui. Cras neque magna, suscipit eget lacinia nec, pulvinar quis ante. Donec imperdiet commodo viverra. Ut ullamcorper et mi vel eleifend. Donec et pulvinar odio. ---- Logan Hanks, the misunderstood. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris eu diam consectetur, tempor ante et, pulvinar massa. Phasellus et massa scelerisque, varius ipsum sit amet, feugiat dolor. Etiam et urna a nibh facilisis luctus. Nunc blandit, est eget scelerisque tempor, turpis urna porta justo, nec posuere nisl mi auctor lacus. Pellentesque eget elit vel justo fermentum posuere. Cras at justo quis enim egestas gravida id quis dui. Cras neque magna, suscipit eget lacinia nec, pulvinar quis ante. Donec imperdiet commodo viverra. Ut ullamcorper et mi vel eleifend. Donec et pulvinar odio. ---- Parker Francis, the hopeless romantic. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris eu diam consectetur, tempor ante et, pulvinar massa. Phasellus et massa scelerisque, varius ipsum sit amet, feugiat dolor. Etiam et urna a nibh facilisis luctus. Nunc blandit, est eget scelerisque tempor, turpis urna porta justo, nec posuere nisl mi auctor lacus. Pellentesque eget elit vel justo fermentum posuere. Cras at justo quis enim egestas gravida id quis dui. Cras neque magna, suscipit eget lacinia nec, pulvinar quis ante. Donec imperdiet commodo viverra. Ut ullamcorper et mi vel eleifend. Donec et pulvinar odio. ---- Talia O'hara, the it girl. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris eu diam consectetur, tempor ante et, pulvinar massa. Phasellus et massa scelerisque, varius ipsum sit amet, feugiat dolor. Etiam et urna a nibh facilisis luctus. Nunc blandit, est eget scelerisque tempor, turpis urna porta justo, nec posuere nisl mi auctor lacus. Pellentesque eget elit vel justo fermentum posuere. Cras at justo quis enim egestas gravida id quis dui. Cras neque magna, suscipit eget lacinia nec, pulvinar quis ante. Donec imperdiet commodo viverra. Ut ullamcorper et mi vel eleifend. Donec et pulvinar odio. Donet arco eu leo. ---- Zane Fayer, the social butterfly. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris eu diam consectetur, tempor ante et, pulvinar massa. Phasellus et massa scelerisque, varius ipsum sit amet, feugiat dolor. Etiam et urna a nibh facilisis luctus. Nunc blandit, est eget scelerisque tempor, turpis urna porta justo, nec posuere nisl mi auctor lacus. Pellentesque eget elit vel justo fermentum posuere. Cras at justo quis enim egestas gravida id quis dui. Cras neque magna, suscipit eget lacinia nec, pulvinar quis ante. Donec imperdiet commodo viverra. Ut ullamcorper et mi vel eleifend. Donec et pulvinar odio. Books Arc One Trivia